Misunderstandings
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Mia saw something she wish she didn't see...When she comes across Seiya, what could happen? SeiyaxOc


**Welp, time for my first ever Saint Seiya fanfic! Just so you all know, all the characters are over 18, as always in most of my work, so hope that clears things up for ya'll ;) Anyways, the series doesn't belong to me and only my Ocs belong to me! I hope you enjoy this since I've suffered SO much writer's block and I wanted to watch enough Saint Seiya to understand the characters and such since my library has the Sanctuary collection, which was 73 episodes, and it took me 2 months to finish it all XD Yes, the subtitles has bad timings and grammer issues, but I still watched the whole thing anyway cause as long as I can understand what they were saying, I don't care XD I'll even buy it if I ever see it on sale!**

 **Anyways, enough talking. Enjoy and again, bear with me since I'm trying to keep the Saints in character!**

 **I do not own Saint Seiya. The series belongs to Masami Kurumada and I only own my Ocs!**

* * *

Mia sighed as she sat on a rock along the shore of the beach, throwing whatever small rocks she could grab into the water. The young 22-year old woman saw something that she didn't want to see and the thought of it just made her heart feel like breaking as she wiped some tears away from her face. She was on her way home from her part time job when she came across Seiya and Miho and what she saw was the two kissing. Mia felt her whole world shatter around her when she saw the sight and that was how she's at the beach now.

When she heard a jingle from her cellphone, she took a look to see that there were several missed messages from one of her friends and one from Seiya, which she completely ignored. Gritting her teeth after the thought of the sight she saw flashed in her mind, Mia stood and started throwing rocks into the water like snowballs. Tears fell as she did so with every throw and it only took a few minutes for her to stop. It didn't take long before she finally fell to her knees and wept. Every time she fell in love with someone, that person happened to be in love with another so she felt like she was meant to never be with anyone. When she met Seiya, she tried so hard not to fall in love with him, but she did and now look where it's gotten to her...Another heartbreak for her to deal with! Mia was so distraught that she didn't hear the sounds of crunching sand approaching her.

"Mia?"

When she recognized the voice, she squeezed her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying anymore. _Of all the people that had to find me, did it have to be HIM?!_ she thought to herself.

"What do you want, Seiya?" she muttered, wiping away her tears quickly and trying to have a straight face on.

A confused expression was on his face as Seiya replied, "Well, I was just heading home when I saw you here and you probably had a bad day judging by how you were throwing those rocks into the sea."

Mia lied, "Had a bad day at work...that's all. My boss was being an ass again."

"I bet you were imagining all those rocks were him," the 23 year-old male joked.

"So, you going home with Miho?" Mia asked.

Seiya blinked owlishly. "Huh? No, why do you think she's with me?" he asked.

Getting up and turning towards the walkway to the sidewalks, the woman coldly said, "No reason...I'm heading home now, so cya I guess..."

As she walked away, Seiya stood there while being confused as to why Mia's suddenly all cold to him. However, he wasn't going to let her go like that, so he dashed over to her, got in front of her, and kept her from walking by him.

Mia growled, "Move it, Seiya! I don't wanna talk to you right now!"

"Well, I DO want to talk to you. Why are you suddenly deciding to ignore me?"

"None of your damn business!"

"Well, it IS my business if it has something to do with me, which I have a feeling it does!"

"Seiya, don't start this now!"

"I'm not the one who started this!"

The two glared at one another and then Seiya's eyes softened a little when he saw the tears threatening to fall down Mia's face again. Mia didn't want to fight with him and she just didn't want to face him now. She then gulped quietly and glanced away.

She finally muttered, "...I saw what you two did..."

Seiya blinked. "Huh? What do you-" He then realized what she was talking about. "M-Mia, you saw that?"

Mia looked at him right in the eyes, not caring about what will happen after what she said anymore as she snapped, "I saw you and Miho kissing as clear as day!" She turned away from him.

"It's not what you think, Mia! She was leading me on and I tried to stop her, but-" Seiya tried to explain.

"You let her anyway, is that it?!" Mia asked.

Shaking his head, the male continued, "No, I really did, but she wouldn't let me go and then she just kissed me! I didn't even kiss her back!"

 _He has to be telling the truth...I don't Miho anywhere with him...I guess I was overreacting..._ Mia thought as she put a hand up. "Alright, I believe you...I'm sorry, I don't know why I got so angry..."

Seiya lightly smiled. "It was just a simple misunderstanding. I was never in love with Miho, though, to be honest, I kinda was when I was younger, but that's in the past. I guess I see her more as a sister more than anything else. I was telling her that and she didn't want to accept that since I'm already in love with someone else."

Mia blinked. "You mean Saori?" she asked, trying not to let her hopes go up.

"Nope. Not even Shaina or Marin."

Mia tilted her head a little. "I thought Marin's in love with Aiolia," she said.

Seiya shook his head. "I don't know why I mentioned Marin when even I know that. Mia, you seriously don't know?"

"Uh...well, no..."

"Well then...I guess I'll give you a hint. She's been my best friend for a few years and we go to the same college together. Ring any bells?"

It took a while before the blond realized what he was talking about and her face went completely red. "M-Me?! But, but, but, but, I got all mad at you and was horrible to you and...AGH!"

Seiya couldn't help but laugh and then Mia pouted at him before she took the chance to splash water at him, causing him to yelp out in surprise. She laughed and then Seiya smirked.

"Alright you, I'll get you for that!" he said before he started chasing after her.

Mia laughed, running away from him and doing her best not to be grabbed by him. She felt so happy that the person she loves feels the same with her for the first time in ever! However, due to her lost in her thoughts, Seiya managed to grab her and pin her down to the sand, one hand pinning both her hands above her head.

The woman cried out, "Oh no!"

"Ha! I got you now!"

Mia prepared herself with being tickled since he knew she was ticklish, but when nothing happened, she noticed he was looking into her azure eyes with a soft smile on his face. Her cheeks burned a bright red and his eyes lingered to her lips before going back to her eyes.

"Mia..."

"Seiya, I...I'm sorry for earlier..."

Seiya gently brushed some of her blond hair away from her face before gently stroking her cheek. "It's ok...I'm sorry for hurting you and not telling you how I felt sooner. I promise not to upset you again like that, I swear." he gently whispered to her.

Mia smiled warmly. "Well, you're one of Athena's Saints, so I believe you. As far as I know, you've been loyal to her, even though there were times you had to disobey her."

She gasped lightly when his fingers lingered from her cheek to her lips, gently tracing them with his index finger. Her blush darkened even more as she closed her eyes with a soft moan. Seiya took his chance to lean in towards her, his eyes closing.

"...I love you..." he whispered before his lips finally pressed against hers gently.

Again, Mia let out a soft moan while kissing him back. She wanted to wrap her arms around him, but he still had her wrists pinned above her head. She whined a little as he pulled away from the kiss and she moved her body a little towards him.

"I love you too...Seiya..." she whispered as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Mia...let's go to my place," the male said to her.

The two got up and an hour later went by when they arrived to his place. They entered and when Seiya locked the door and the two sat on the couch, Mia felt nervous . How was tonight going to go? Will it be amazing or akward? She's never slept with a man before and she's pretty sure it's the same with Seiya on his end since he was pretty nervous himself. The akward silence was killing them and they were having a hard time with what to say or do. However, after a while, Mia decided to make a move this time and then she scootched over to Seiya, putting her head on his shoulder. She giggled a little when she felt him jump a little.

She teased, "You fought many fearsome foes and the mighty Pegasus Seiya is nervous?"

Seiya chuckled. "Yeah, you're right...but this is new to me..." He then looked at her and moved her face to have their eyes lock again. Then they leaned in and had their lips mere inches away from touching as their eyes were half open.

"Seiya...I love you...so much..."

"I love you too as well...You have no idea how much I've waited for this..."

"Same..."

Then they kissed and Mia slowly slid over to sit on his lap, her arms around his neck, as Seiya put his hands on her hips to keep her steady, gently caressing them with slow and sensual circular motions. After a couple seconds, he nibbled on her bottom lip, asking for permission, which she allowed before he slid his tongue in her mouth. Mia swore that she felt her stomach tingle as she moaned while feeling his tongue exploring her mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair while moaning once again. She gasped when he slowly laid her down on the couch, keeping his body from crushing her as he had his knees to support himself. Their tongues met and were moving together as Seiya caressed Mia's face in his hands, deepening the kiss. Mia had her hand on the back of his neck while her other hand was on his shoulder. Seiya pulled away from the kiss and then moved his lips down to her neck, lightly licking it slowly before gently kissing her neckline.

"Ngh...S-Seiya...ah..." the woman moaned out.

Seiya then slowly pulled away after a few minutes and smiled at her, wiping away some drool from their kiss. "That wasn't so bad..."

Mia giggled. "Yeah. Seiya...why do you love me?" she asked him.

"It's obvious...You're funny, cute, and I love you for who you are," Seiya replied to her. "I will never let you go..."

"I hope not...because I won't let you go either."

* * *

 **Annnnnd done! Phew x.x it was pretty tough to write, but I did my best for all of you, so I hope you liked it. There will be more on the way, as long as writer's block doesn't keep me from writing again since I miss being able to bring you all my fics.**


End file.
